


Play the music

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, dance fic, theyre in club, yes i like this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: It's a special night for all three of them.





	Play the music

 

 He had no idea why he gave permission for this.

 Music was awfully loud and tasteless. It was mostly throbbing, without any actual music. People weren’t much better. Half naked, sweaty bunch of meat bags were, how they called it, dancing on the parquet. They were tossing themselves against each other, trying to catch the music.

 Black Hat, sitting in the corner with huge, disgusted scowl, was cursing Demencia for all this. It was her idea after all. Now she was somewhere in the crowd, so demon couldn’t yell at her. He refused to go anywhere near these humans.

 At least he wasn’t alone. Flug was sitting at his side, drinking his cola and looking at parquet with jealousness in his eyes. Black Hat knew he wanted to go there, but doctor was probably too shy to go at his own. And for sure too scared to abandon his boss like that.

 Black Hat crossed his arms on chest and gave out annoyed huff. He had withstood way worse tortures in his life, he could make it through another few hours in this hellhole.

*

 Flug took another sip of his ‘cola’, as his boss hopefully thought. Since at least two drinks he was buying whisky with cola. He and Demencia weren’t allowed to drink alcohol out here.

 He was looking at girl’s neon hair, showing sometimes in the crowd, with some kind of jealousness. He didn’t wanted to go there, well, maybe a little, but he wanted to be where Demencia was now. Far from Black Hat.

 Demon was so pissed it was clearly visible not just for Flug. Everyone who passed their table was walking faster, not even looking at them. When Flug saw it first time, he was sure nobody would have balls to come and take him away. Yes, he always could go by himself and ask first person to dance. But being him never was so easy. Being in place like this for the first time, he didn’t know how it worked. Maybe people here weren’t asking for dance? Maybe it required some special ritual? He wasn’t sure, so only place he could use to hide was toilet. But he was refusing to go there for longer than he had to. It was filthy.

 Why in general Black Hat insisted on going out with them? He just stated, that if they’re going out today, he’s coming with them, before even Flug could say to Demencia he have work to do! Because of course it was Demencia’s idea.

 He could feel annoyed look of his boss on his back. His mind wandered to 5.0.5, who was left in the mansion, because apparently bears aren’t allowed in places like this. He wanted so badly to be in his place.

*

 Demencia was in her heaven. Sneaking out to clubs was always fun, but today was way better! She had Black Hat and Flug with her! Oh how they both hated to be here, she loved this sight, but she also knew that one of them shouldn’t be so unhappy right now. But still, looks on their faces were priceless.

 Girl made few sexy moves, wiggled her hips and, still dancing to the music, moved toward her boys.

*

  _Oh no_  – thought Black Hat, seeing Demencia coming toward him. –  _She will try make me dance with her._

 He gave the most angry scowl ever, saying ‘get the bloody hell out of her’, and looked everywhere but at her.

*

 When Flug saw Demencia he smiled with relief, not that anybody could see it. If she comes to them, he wouldn’t be alone with Black Hat. He gave her smiling glare, but was really taken-aback when she spoke.

*

 “C’mon Flug-man, we’re going to dance together!”

 Flug was visibly surprised and Demencia giggled. Then she looked at Black Hat, who was looking like he couldn’t believe she dared to ask Flug, not him, and she giggled once again.

 “W-what? I thought you wa-want to dance with boss, not, not me.”

 “Oh please, I know he would never do this, even for me. Did you saw his face?”

 “I hear you” growled demon and Flug looked at him. Then scientist stood up.

 “Okay, let’s go. B-but you have to know, I don’t know how, how to dance.”

 “Not a problem babe!”

 Demencia grabbed doctor at his hand and pulled him into the crowd. She didn’t looked back at Black Hat not even once. Demon should know he’s not the only one here, at least today.

*

 How dare they abandon him!

 Black Hat took even more grumped position, looking at Demencia’s bright hair. It was unbelievable! She choose Flug, not him?! First of all, he for sure was way better dancer than nervous doctor, he had thousand years of practice. Second, it was Demencia for nine hells of undying horror-terrors! And she still choose Flug! Black Hat was so furious he could kill all those people at once. But he didn’t. He just looked at his scientist, moving awkwardly with Demencia’s help.

 Pathetic.

*

 Well, actually it wasn’t that bad. With Demencia by his side Flug was feeling pretty good. He even raised his hands with other people. He was bouncing with them, occasionally looking at Demencia, having this kind of fun first time since he remembered. It didn’t last too long, and it wasn’t even Black Hat who ended this. It was Demencia’s hand on his back and her voice.

 “Have fun Fluggy!” she yelled and vanished, leaving him like that in the crowd.

 Flug looked around him, but he couldn’t find Demencia’s hair nor table where Black Hat was sitting. His bag was sticking to his forehead. He dropped hands and, not wanting to look different than other people, tried to move to the music. It came out terribly anxious and he knew that. He felt the urge to leave this crowd and go home to dig under his sheets.

 “Hey, you okay?!” Flug heard and felt a hand on his shoulder. Doctor looked at boy, who spoke to him.

 He was clearly younger than scientist, but much higher, probably higher than Black Hat (in bowler, not top hat). He had blonde hair and warm smile. Flug gave quick nod.

 “Ye-yes, thank you!”

 “You’re too tight, you need to relax!”

 “I-I’m ok, um, thank you, b-but I think I, uh, I should…” Flug wanted so badly to see his table and grumpy Black Hat, but he wasn’t able. He wasn’t sure where he was, flickering lights wasn’t helping. Actually he felt a little dizzy.

 “Come on, I can teach you a little how to dance!”

 Doctor wasn’t sure. Blonde seemed nice but Flug had to fight the fear that he was left alone and it was causing his stomach to do back flips. Finally he decided he will at least try. Doctor almost gave another nod. Almost.

*

 This woman was astonishing. Demencia almost felt bad for leaving Flug alone, but almost was key word here. Her skin was literally shining, her eyes and hair were dark like Black Hat’s hearth and she was so tall. And she asked Demencia for a dance, like, together!

 It was the most sexy, incredible thing in Demencia’s life. It was like they both knew what the other wanted and were doing it. Demencia was dancing with plenty of men and any of them wasn’t moving like this, touching her with such gently but insisting manner and smiling so pretty, with teeth whiter than snow.

 So, when this woman asked for a drink Demencia agreed without any thoughts. She went after her, noticing lack of sulky presence in the corner of the room, but didn’t even paying attention.

*

 Flug… had pretty good ear. Even if this wasn’t easy to say, because the music was, pardon, shitty, Black Hat saw it. Doctor was still too tense, and demon could see it from here, through all those people. Oh, and he apparently didn’t know any moves, but he was trying to move with rhythm. Black Hat found himself staring at him with frown.

 When Demencia left doctor, and this brazen human started to talk with  _his_ scientist, Black Hat get up with so much force, he almost overturned a table, spilling Flug’s unfinished cola everywhere. He jostled through people and grabbed his doctor at his forearm. He didn’t need to hear to know, that he yelped.

 Black Hat gave blonde intruder a glare, which could kill. Boy gasped at his appearance and looked confused at Flug, then again at demon.

 “Mine” growled Black Hat and boy gave a harsh nod. He vanished as fast as he could.

 Demon looked at his scientist. Flug locked his goggles in him with something which could be anger, but Black Hat wasn’t sure. He didn’t even notice he made a scene and few people were peeking at them.

 Flug was angry, sure, but he also felt relief. Black Hat could take him out and now he needed it the most. Doctor shuddered when demon bended to his ear.

 “Let’s go somewhere quieter” he said and leaded Flug out of the room.

 They walked by Demencia and some tall, familiar looking girl sitting together, but Black Hat didn’t pay attention to them.

 “W-wait, but what about Demencia?”

 “She know how to return home” he said and then they were standing outside the club.

 Flug took deep breath of cold, night air and looked at his boss with relief in his goggles. Demon also took deep breath, even if he didn’t required it. He was clearly enjoying silent, if city could ever be silent.

 “Today is your birthday” he said suddenly.

 “Uh? W-what?”

 “That’s why Demencia wanted so badly to go out. She wanted to make you happy.”

 Flug was looking at his boss, dumbfounded. What did he mean? Doctor never told anyone when his birthday is.

 “Sir, but… how could she know? Or, or you?”

 “I am Black Hat” growled demon. “I know everything, did you forget?”

 “N-no, of course not.”

 “Good. So let’s go.” Black Hat grabbed his scientist’s wrist and tugged him into the city. Flug yelped, surprised but went after without a word.

*

 “So, you are trying to tell me, that no matter how much you drink, you’re not drunk?”

 “Exactly!”

 Demencia smiled widely to her new friend.

 “I still don’t believe you.”

 “So I can show you!”

 “Haha, I still won’t buy you alcohol, pretty girl.”

 Demencia did sad face. When her company learned she’s too young to drink alcohol, she resisted on buying her anything. After few seconds lizard girl smiled again.

 “So let’s go back to dance!”

 “Ah yes, that we can do.” Woman smiled and they both went to the parquet.

 Demencia decided she will party the longest she can and when she go back to the mansion she find Flug. When she saw him with Black Hat she thought that they can have some time alone. After all demon was really hyped for this night. When Demencia found out about Flug’s birthday and told him (of course in return for two kisses, hug and whole day by his side), he was so angry that he didn’t knew first and he couldn’t wait for this day. It was so cute.

 She tossed Black Hat out of her mind for now, after all she had way better companion.

*

 They broke into park.

 It wasn’t really hard with eldritch demon, Black Hat just melted padlock and they were free to come in. Flug didn’t question, maybe that was how demons were spending their birthdays, if they had them? Breaking into few places, eating some humans…

 Flug grimaced at this thought exactly in moment when they stopped. They were alone, in the center of the park, in the night. There was really dark, really cold and really quiet. Doctor trembled.

 “S-sir? What, what are we doing here?” He felt familiar, chill sensation of fear. He had just his small knife and if Black Hat decided he wants to do something to him he was helpless.

 “We can be alone in here.”

 This answer didn’t help at all. Black Hat wanted to be alone with Flug and it could meant just one of two things. Hopefully it wasn’t killing his one and only, best scientist, but something way more lewdly. But still, why Black Hat choose place like this, not some expensive hotel? Well, it wouldn’t be a problem even if they returned to the mansion. 5.0.5 was probably fast asleep and Demencia was occupied, so they could just… maybe it was some kind of kink of his boss? Do he even have kinks if he didn’t require… this kind of things?

 Flug felt his flush crawling on his neck. Sex in public place like this? It was not just embarrassing, it was really risky. And kind of arousing. But in the other side it was really fucking unsanitary!

 “Flug I’m talking to you!”

 Flug snapped immediately hearing angry voice of his boss.

 “So-sorry! Sir, I don’t, I’m not sure if I ca-can, it’s not that I don’t want, but this place…”

 “What are you babbling again about? I asked you a simple question.”

 Black Hat clenched his teeth. He was trying to control himself so hard it was almost painful, and Flug wasn’t helping.

 “I, I think I didn’t catch it?” Flug said with really hesitant voice. Black Hat growled, he hated to repeat himself.

 “I asked if you have your phone.”

 “Ah, oh, of course!” Flug grasped one of his pockets, then second and took out his phone. “But w-why do you need it, sir?”

 “I want you to turn on some music.”

 Few seconds took Flug to understand what Black Hat said and he unlocked his phone. He started to search something his boss would like. He had some rock, some pop and even Korean and Japanese music. But nothing seemed to be good enough for Black Hat. Flug felt how demon is starting to be more impatient, his hands trembled and he accidentally pressed play button. Immediately he tried to turn it off.

 “S-sorry, I didn’t want to…”

 “It can stay.”

 Black Hat took phone from Flug and placed it on bench. Then he grabbed doctor’s hand. Flug didn’t know what is happening by the time when his boss placed his hands on scientist’s hips.

 “Straighten up” said Black Hat. Flug obeyed, his shoulders to the back and head high. “You’re way too tense.” Demon moved doctor’s hips along with his and Flug barely moved. He was grabbing his shirt on chest with both hands, not knowing what to do with them. Black Hat sighed . “Your hands on my shoulders. Good. And now just listen to the music and follow me. Don’t think.”

 “Sorry sir, but it’s impossible f-for human not to…”

 “It is figure of speech doctor” growled Black Hat.

 Flug gave a soft nod and tried to relax. Demon started to dance, slowly, moving to the music’s rhythm, hid under all instruments and voice of singer.

 One, two three. One, two three. One, two three…

 It didn’t took Flug much time to catch Black Hat’s moves. They were dancing on the square, placing feet in same places. Doctor even started to move his hips, fastening slowly and smiling lightly. Black Hat, seeing this, released him, stepped back and without one word grabbed his hand. He placed second hand on doctor’s waist. Flug followed, grabbing him at his shoulder.

 And then they started to really dance.

 Flug realized it’s pretty fun, he was swing few times and pulled really close to his boss, so close they were touching with whole bodies. He gasped, it was this kind of closeness he was feeling so rarely, even when they both were alone in Black Hat’s room. They never stopped moving, Flug giving his boss chance to do what he liked the most, leading. He even started to giggle at some point and didn’t hear when the song ended up. At the end Black Hat put him down in this cliché dance position people where doing in romantic movies.

 Flug glared at his boss and burst into laugh. Black Hat looked taken back for a second or two.

 “What’s so funny?”

 “No-nothing, it’s just, it was fun!” Flug smiled so widely Black Hat could see it in his eyes. If demon would be capable of this, he’d probably change his face’s colors.

 They straightened up exactly in the moment when next song started. Flug needed just first words to recall what it was.

  _I ache for the touch of your lips, dear_

 Doctor jumped to the phone but Black Hat caught him.

 “Is it tango?”

 “W-well, kind of, but it’s just…” he didn’t finished.

 Demon grabbed doctor again in dance position. He looked deep in Flug’s eyes, smirking, as the lyrics went on.

 “How did you know I adore tango?”

 “I-I didn’t, it-it’s just, it’s, um, shuffling songs, s-so…”

 “Ah shoosh doctor.”

 Flug yelped when he was jerked and turned around. Now his back was glued to Black Hat’s chest, demon’s hand on his hips and mouth so, so close to his neck. Black Hat moved his hips, chuckling at the lyrics. Flug was sure his boss can feel how hot doctor’s face is right now.

 Suddenly eldritch stopped, circled his scientist and clung to him. Without a word he started to dance, Flug stumbling, trampling the other’s feet. It looked like Black Hat didn’t notice.

 “It’s pretty adequate song, isn’t it?” Black Hat said when song was ending. “That’s why you like it?”

 “W-well, I wouldn’t say that, but a-at some point it is.”

 Of course it was, listening to it Flug always thought about him and his boss. But how could he say that to Black Hat? It was enough embarrassing that now he knew about this song.

 “So, you are saying, that I’m wrong?” said demon with slightly teasing tone.

 “No, no, of course not!”

 “I heard what you said.” Song ended and they stopped. Next song started but Black Hat didn’t pay attention to it, looking into panic rising in Flug’s goggles. It was always nice thing to do, making his scientist panic or tremble from fear.

 “I didn’t, didn’t…”

 “I think we should go somewhere more private.” Black Hat bended on Flug, his smile wider but eye somehow softly amused. “So I can teach you that I always have right.”

 Flug didn’t have time to say anything, his boss lifted him and flipped on his shoulder. Demon took his phone and started walking back to park’s entrance.

 “To, to the mansion, sir?” Flug asked, his face red and wet from sweat.

 “No. There is this expensive hotel in city center. We have room there.”

 Flug was silent for a while. His boss, Black Hat, chose some expensive hotel and booked a room there earlier. Maybe it was… no, it wasn’t possible for Black Hat to make this kind of gift for anybody. Right? Flug felt butterflies in his belly. His boss wanted to give him a gift, for his birthday! It was so long since he receive a gift from anybody. He smiled widely.

 “Are you sleeping there? Your sleep won’t stop me from making you squirm under me.”

 “Ah! Of course! I-I’m not sleeping, just thinking, boss.”

 “Hmph.”

 If Flug could see Black Hat’s face he would think that maybe he’s really sleeping. Demon wasn’t blushing, but he also wasn’t frowning. He was smiling warmly.

*

 In the end of the night mysterious woman decided she want to escort Demencia to her house. They were standing outside hat mansion’s gate now, smiling to each other.

 “Ssso, I never was in this situation” said Demencia. Other woman laughed softly.

 “Don’t worry, it’s nothing hard. Unless you want a kiss, then it’s more complicated.”

 “How so?”

 “Well, it will require another meeting, maybe a dinner?”

 “Oh” Demencia did abashed face. “It will be a problem, I’m kind of home arrested.”

 “I don’t see a problem here.”

 “You don’t know my boss.” Demencia smiled sadly, she remembered about Black Hat. Of course he was hot and perfect, but he wouldn’t let her go on dinner with anyone.

 “That’s what you said.”

 Lizard girl didn’t have time to ask what does it mean. Other woman touched her cheek, then her chin and placed soft kiss on her lips, leaving her lip gloss there. When she get away Demencia was dumbfounded for few seconds.

 “See you next time?” mysterious woman asked.

 “Wa-wait! I’ll give you my number, and, maybe…”

 “Don’t worry about it, I don’t need it.”

 “So, maybe, just a name?” Woman chuckled and gave a nod. “Demencia. Name’s Demencia. People are saying it’s weird, but…”

 “It’s beautiful.” Demencia fell silent, feeling flush on her face. “You probably heard about me. Well, not my real name, but my alias, Nagawonji.”

 She was customer! Demencia saw her name few times on Flug’s desk. She knew Black Hat! She was a villain!

 “I… saw your name.”

 “I knew it. I think it’s really time for me. We will be in touch?”

 “Sure!”

 “Bye then.” Nagawonji winked and walked away.

 Demencia was standing there for few minutes, still not sure what happened. Then she touched her lips, smiled widely and headed home. She had to tell the bear, that she had her first kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about what are they dancing to in the park, first song is 'Shape of you' by Ed Sheeran, second 'The Masochism Tango' by Tom Lehrer, two songs I will always connect with paperhat.  
> 08.06.2018 edit: I corrected everything and added few things, nothing changing story!  
> Thank you all for all kudos and bookmarks!


End file.
